Grand Spirit Guardian
'''Grand Spirit Guardian '''are the entities that govern each aspect of universe. The aspect of the universe ties with the element, which are fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, dark, light, mirage, poison, and time. They role as the pillar of balance in the world of Mervila. Therefore, should one of them lost, the aspect of element they are governed with will went imbalanced. Thus, causing natural disaster. History There was 10 jewels that use to adorn the Mervidentia upon its decent. The jewel then separated from the Mervidentia and become an entity, tasked to maintain balance of the world. They are the 10 Grand Spirit Guardian. After the human civilization had established enough, the human discovered the existence of the 10 Grand Spirit Guardian and worship them as a deity. But the sensation of being worshiped made them increasingly demanding for more power. Most of them desired to be the center of worshiper, or in other word, the main God. Thus, they started the legendary war known as Grand Guardian War. The war caused natural disaster to occur as they are taking out each other. Their aim was to proof as a worthy bearer of Mervidentia and become the ruler of Mervila. Every Grand Guardian partake the war except the 10th, who was the wisest and the most powerful of the 10. Unlike the other, he was the only guardian who thought that Mervidentia is the source of chaos instead of law and order. At that time he didn't appear as a single entity like the other. He appear as an entire clan of human who carries his will, The Theofonos. Carrying the 10th will, the war was stopped and the nature balance was restored. Many Grand Guardian was lost, but the 8th Grand Guardian was convinced to took responsibility and hold the nature balance all by himself. However, the will of 10th doesn't end as centuries later a man named Syerikh manage to grasp the Mervidentia and become a chaotic ruler. However, a man touted as Unity Champion put a stop to Syerikh. But yet again, the will of the 10th haven't stopped as it foresaw that the madness of Mervidentia will ignite once more in the future. Grand Spirit Guardians Igniel The Guardian of Fire. He is in charge of maintaining the eruption of volcano and heat. Alongside that, he is the 2nd strongest guardian. SolumusCategory:Terminology The Guardian of Earth. Aekorios The Guardian of Water. Bolthias The Guardian of Thunder. Aethereon The Guardian of Wind. Pyritethro The Guardian of Poison. Konjuroth The Guardian of Mirage. Skheolon The Guardian of Darkness. Abnekhos The Guardian of Light. Governs the luminescent. He is the 3rd strongest guardian and has been known to be the rival of Igniel. In the present time, Abnekhos is the only Grand Guardian who exist as a whole entity. But his whereabout is unknown. Thionos The Guardian of Time. Governs the flow of every process of nature. He is the strongest and the wisest of all Guardian. Despite of being the strongest, he is the only Guardian who doesn't care about getting more powerful. He sees the Mervidentia as the source of chaos instead of something that would bring law and order. He also respect the humanity and see them as equal to the point of disagreeing with the idea of being worshiped. He aware that the other Guardian would one day took out each other in order to be deemed worthy by the Mervidentia. For that he sacrifice himself and become the DNA that gave birth to the clan known as Theofonos. Not only he wanted the other guardian failed in their quest to defeat all guardian as whole entity, but he entrust his will to the humanity. He believes that unity is a new hope that can overcome anything even the enormous power of Mervidentia. He hoped that one day the Theofonos teach the other humanity about the unity he believed in.